U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,973 discloses a large round baler with an enveloping arrangement that withdraws net from a net roll by means of a pivot arm and introduces it through a slot between the baling elements into a baling chamber. The pivot arm is equipped with a spring loaded jaw in which the net is guided and retained on the basis of friction.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the friction force originating in the net varies on the basis of the condition of the material and is higher or lower with another enveloping material and hence that the material gripping device of the prior art is such that a reliable supply of enveloping material cannot be guaranteed.